


Let Go

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Scat, Tales of Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>He didn't need to see under her skirt to read the tension in her body.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the content warnings in the tags above, but this is really cute, I promise.

Guy can see less than a slim inch of skin between Natalia's blue skirt and the toilet-seat, but mostly, he's watching her face, watching every furrow of her brow, listening for the tell-tale catches in her breath. He didn't need to see under her skirt to read the tension in her body. She shifted on the seat, opened and closed her hands in her lap.

Natalia opened her eyes, shooting him a nervous smile while she smoothed fabric of her skirt. "Sorry I'm taking so long. It's not easy going when one is being watched," she said.

"It's okay. It's-- really, this bit's good, too. The waiting," Guy said. He wanted to be closer, but also didn't. Guy felt like his stomach was doing backflips, happy, scared, incredibly turned on backflips. He stood as far away as possible, back straight against the locked door, but if he reached out, he could have touched her. Guy kept his hands wrapped tight in Natalia's underwear.

Natalia had shimmied out of her bloomers before she sat down, the quick whisper of silk on her legs. She'd handed them to him, using her hair to hide her face. Guy had hid his face with the fabric instead, surprised by her scent, pungent and earthy, and that it had made him hard so fast. Guy didn't need to see under Natalia's skirt, but knowing she was bare underneath, knowing what she'd promised, he could imagine. "Take as long as you need."

"Don't you want to--?" Natalia waved her hand at his pants. Guy was glad he wasn't the only one blushing.

"Uh, if it's ok with you?"

"You asked me for this! I am hoping you enjoy it!" Natalia said. She laughed, and then they were both laughing and it was good.

"I am, I mean--" Guy rubbed the palm of his hand against the stretched crotch of his pants. He'd planned to wait until after, but Natalia nodded and lent forward for a better view, her arms pressing her breasts together.

The silk of her bloomers was smooth and cool on his cock, sliding on his skin as Guy jerked himself off hard. Natalia licked her lips and then her nose was crinkling, and yeah, Guy knew that she'd started trying again. Without being asked, and with her eyes on his cock fisted in her underwear. Guess embarrassment wasn't all of her flush.

Natalia was panting, no, holding her breath and gasping as she let it go. Guy let his knees fall wider, leaning into the door. His ribbon felt tight around his throat. Natalia was incredible. Guy watched her, watching him, not sure if he could last.

"Oh, I-- I think it's coming-- " Natalia said.

"Yeah?"

Guy heard the first splash, and he lost it, coming into silk and glad the door was strong behind him.


End file.
